Living in the Spirit of the Ring
by Rae chan1
Summary: *Chapter 7 uploaded!* 3x(Midii) A cursed ring enters the dreams of Midii, a spy for sweepers. Is it a preminition of what is to come? >R
1. Prologue

Living In the Spirit of the Ring

By: Rae chan

A/n: This takes place before Endless Waltz. I, unfortunately, haven't seen the whole series or the end, but I'm working on it. Please forgive me of any errors, but ya know, it shouldn't really matter since this is FAN FICTION! Enjoy this story. I worked for over 5 months on it (even though it is relatively short by my usual standards) and I wrote it all in a spiral notebook to be sure to correct my mistakes and so I wouldn't forget anything. Please be courteous: no flames. You don't flame me--I don't report you.

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply for all (wow ::gasp::) 6 chapters. I only credit myself for Hugo, Linnaeus, the ring, and the general plot.

Note: Somewhat AU. The Gundam guys are still in there, just different jobs. Yes, at one point they were Gundam pilots and technically Trowa and Wufei still are. Some of them are older or seem older, but I tried hard to keep them in character. Thanks for listening to all my gibberish! Go read now!

~~***~~

"Heero, please," a braided man begged, one knee on the ground, one hand holding a velveteen box. "I love you, and I want you to marry me."

The standing man just stared into the other's amethyst eyes. He felt something--emotion--and he didn't like it. "Hn," he mumbled and walked away. He loved Duo, but he couldn't marry him. No way.

Duo collapsed, wrapping his arms around himself, crying softly in his misery. How could so much love go unfelt?

~~***~~

That night, as Duo was crossing a city street, ring on his finger, a drunk driver swerved around a sharp corner, slamming into an unsuspecting Duo.

"I will get you back, Heero, if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled into the darkness.

~~End Prologue


	2. The New Job

****

Living In the Spirit of the Ring

1/6

__

Chapter I: The New Job  
  
"I'm here to apply for a job."  
  
"Oh really? And just how do you expect to get it?" A tall, black-haired man sat back in his swivel chair and sighed deeply, expressing his impatience. "You need background, Lady. Chill and kick back."  
  
The blonde woman scowled. "C'mon, Linnaeus! You need to act like a real officer, not some street trash like you are!"  
  
Linnaeus painted a hurt look on his face, then smiled. "Okay, Midii. I get it." He cleared his throat and prepared it to be low-pitched.  
  
"Shit!" One of the other sweepers in the broken-down shack grabbed his book bag off a hay bail and ran towards the back. "Soldiers. OZ. Get the hell outta here!"  
  
"We're out!" Midii screamed and jumped through the back door. She got cover from the woods before the shack exploded into thousands of pieces of burnt wood and hay. Some landed around her and Linnaeus. She stood slowly, and after checking the cover around her, kicked a piece of the wood.  
  
"There goes our cover," Linnaeus murmured to no one.  
  
"Doesn't look like it covered good enough," Midii responded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They found me," she added with a sigh.  
  
He looked at her, a frown on his face. "And they won't give up just yet."  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Morning, Officer Barton," Wufei said into his cup of stale coffee.  
  
"Chang." Trowa sat next to him and settled for a piece of toast instead of brown liquid.  


"We blew up one of the sweepers' hideouts last night. There was no evidence, but all members were eliminated, for sure." His onyx eyes searched Trowa's emerald green, looking for his hidden secrets. Curiosity killed the cat, but he was no cat. He was Nanashi's successor, the Dragon.

"Hn," Trowa mumbled, using one hand to push back a piece of hair from his eyes.

  
"You've been quiet lately. Something wrong?" The teen wasn't usually this open, but Trowa had become a sort of friend of Wufei's when coming into rank at OZ.  
  
"No." Trowa didn't say anything of the shadows that followed him by day and the dreams that haunted him by night. Enough was enough the way it was already. And nothing would change that.  
  
Pressing for more, Wufei asked once more if the banged teen was all right. When he nodded and kept his eyes on the toast in his hands, Wufei excused himself from the table and left for another day of intense training. Nothing was better for him than a full day of martial arts with the people that were weaker than him. But as soon as he reached the hall, Wufei decided that the training could wait until after breakfast, and returned to his seat next to Trowa.  
  
Trowa sat, waiting for nothing in particular. Since when had his life become so boring? Usually there were missions to complete and important people to rescue.  
  
He had no idea how much his life would change in the next ten minutes.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Thank you very much, Mister Dekim."  
  
"You are most welcome, Miss Une. If you need anything, anything at all, you can come to me." He held his office door open for her exit, and watched her back as she left. He smiled briefly and closed the door.  
  
A man, no younger than twenty and dressed in an officer's uniform, came up behind Midii and fell in stride with her. One look and he knew this girl was in trouble.  
  
Knowing her instincts, Midii sensed the figure behind her and swiveled on her heel.  
  
"New recruit?" he asked, his black hair gleaming in the early morning sunlight.  
  
"Yes." She looked down the hall and realized she'd miss breakfast if she didn't shake this man off. Another look at the bars and stripes on his uniform, and she knew he was a lieutenant. "Good morning, sir. Is something the matter?"  
  
"No, ma'am. You are new here, correct?"  
  
"I believe we've established that already, sir."  
  
"Yes, yes. Do you know the schedule here, officer?" When she shook her head, he proceeded. "You have a maximum of five minutes before breakfast is over. Get in there before you starve yourself," he muttered after noticing how loose her uniform clung to her.  
  
"Sir," she said as she came to attention. Once he was down the hall away from her, she continued to the mess hall.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Hey! Look at that chick," one low-ranking officer said, clucking his tongue.  
  
"Ya don't get many like that!" another agreed. "Look at that hair. She's a beau, isn't she Kev?"  
  
"Sure is. Wouldn't mind havin' her 'round my sleepin' quarters!"  
  
The two men laughed uproariously and continued with their chatter. But in a dark corner, Trowa and Wufei sat, sipping on coffee.  
  
"New girl."  
  
"Yea." Trowa kept one emerald green eye on her and took a gulp of the stimulation.  
  
"What's wrong," he said, not asked. _Something is going on inside his head. I know it._ Wufei resisted the urge to push for more and let quiet reign for a moment.  
  
"I know her."  
  
"Really?" Wufei quirked a brow. "I never saw you associate with an onna before, with the exception of Po or Colonel Une." His curiosity got the best of him. "Who is she?"  
  
_Spies never forget faces_, Trowa thought as he watched the young blonde grab a tray. "She is from my past."  
  
Since Wufei had been spending considerable amounts of time around the banged pilot, he knew no more would—could—be leaked out of him.  
  
"I am _not_ going to ask. Just pass me another Danish."  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Good evening, officer!" The small computer on Midii's desk chimed in its usual manner.  
  
"Evening, Hugo. What's the news?"  
  
"Boss needs new info by Wednesday. Are you sure you can do it, Midii?"  
  
Her shoulders shrugged and warm air escaped her lips. "It's a job, right? And if I can't do the job, I get killed. So far, I'm pretty damn good."  
  
"Yes, you are, Miss. I can't tell you how good it feels to be on assignment with you."  
  
"I'm glad I got you. 'The Best of the Best'. You certainly earned a name for yourself," Midii complimented as she picked up the small, compact version of Hugo.  
  
"My manufactures made me, Miss Midii," he explained. "You made the name for yourself."  
  
"Why, thank you, Hu. Tonight is gonna be big if I have to get all the files and info I need before tomorrow night." She bound the communicator around her neck, wearing it like a necklace.  
  
"You ready for this?" she asked, gathering all her equipment and placing them in various places around her body.  
  
"Of course. Let's do it!"  
  
~~TBC 

A/n: This story originally was supposed to be all action, but as I wrote it (which it took 5 months to write **6** chapters [don't hurt me]), it became clear there was more than just the average get your guns and shoot. There is depth and irony and things that make you think in this story, which I wanted to put in to make it more interesting. _Warning:_ In the end, this story may seem to be a little off-topic. Please just think of it as another story that kind of linked on to this one. It's easier that way, trust me. Don't worry, I'll have the other chapters up ASAP.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply for all the following chapters.


	3. Fighting to Survive

****

Living In the Spirit of the Ring

2/6

__

Chapter 2: Fighting to Survive

"There is something terribly wrong with that new recruit," Wufei reflected before lights out, still sitting cross-legged on his bunk, eyes closed. His breath came out in even, steady breaths and he sighed, opening his eyes to look for Trowa, who had settled into his own bunk underneath him.

"I agree."

"You know, just that feeling like she's not all here for OZ?"

Trowa said nothing, but pulled the covers off him and put on his socks.

"Perhaps we could check it out in the morning," the Chinese man said, clapping his hands twice to turn out the lights. He knew Trowa would go, regardless of what he said or did.

"I'll do it now," Trowa said softly, exiting the room.

~~***~~

Mind activate. Midii Une reporting on November twenty-two, oh one-hundred hours. Keep transmission open during the investigation. Stationed in Barton, Dekim's personal study.

Midii took no risks in her business. When it came down to it, she was the best spy there was. If she was ever nominated for her achievements and successes, she would win the Nobel Prize. She silently administered her mental connection, checking that no databases or networks were sneaking up on her.

You understand that if I give the word, you will erase all data stored; everything from my mind and your logs will be eliminated if we are caught, correct?

*Of course. You know you will not get caught, Midii.*

No, it's not a fact. And I accept nothing but facts.

*You've told me a thousand times about the mental destruction. _Every _**time**we go on a mission. I get your 'jist' Miss Midii.*

Good then. Let's get to work.

Midii searched every book on the wall-sized bookshelf and looked through every sheet of paper in Dekim's desk. She moved quickly and quietly, searching and gathering information when she saw a lead.

She removed all the disks from his personal files and let Hugo scan them. Everything so far was absolutely clear.

But there was still the 'link. It was only a matter of feet away, and she was sure she could scam it before anyone would get suspicious of her disappearance.

The squeak of the door made her jerk, and she dived behind one of the leather couches in the study.

Dekim's voice was the first thing she heard.

"Officer, I'm sure the child is completely harmless. I, however, am not sure of what kind of evidence you are trying pin on her, but she has only been here one day, so if you will please leave the new recruit alone." He cleared his throat and poured some brandy for himself, but offered none to the other officers. "She passed the lie detector test," he said after taking a swallow of the cherry-colored liquid, "and her past has been verified. Believe me, officers, if she was a threat, she wouldn't have gotten past me."

Inaudibly, Midii rolled her eyes. Sounds like some are suspicious already.

*Yes, Ma'am,* Hugo agreed.

"Sir," another voice pressed, "there is something that she must be keeping quiet. Are you absolutely sure that this girl is incapable of any remotely dangerous acts?"

Yet another voice filled the room. He shifted and cleared his throat. "Officer Une was certainly incapable of any harm. I passed her in the hall this morning, and it looked as if she hadn't eaten anything in days."

That must be the lieutenant, Midii thought. Her mind was going at warp speed, thinking back to what they said before she realized it was her the topic was about.

"I must insist," Dekim said loudly, "that you go back to your quarters and stay there. Miss Une will not be causing any distractions. Keep your mind on protecting the colonies, and away from that woman," he suggested. Pushing the two men out of his office, he shut the door and went back to his desk. He sat in the burgundy colored chair for a moment, then decided on some brandy.

Midii knew this would take a while, unless there was a God up there.

When Dekim poured his drink and retired to his room through a secret door in the wall, Midii thanked the gods and walked back to the 'link.

It took a maximum of thirty seconds before she got a copy of incoming and outgoing calls from the past four months in her eager hands.

The easy part of the job was getting in, and the hard part was getting out. Midii's gun was cocked and ready beside her; all senses in her alert. 

What she could have used was some coffee, and not that mud they had in the mess hall. Most people looked at her funny when she took a cup and curled up in a chair to read a thick book. Usually, fifteen-year-olds didn't do such things. They were in school. But now there was a war going on and the services of OZ were open to everyone, including teenagers.

On her ID, Midii registered herself as seventeen, therefore granting herself a good reputation. Not too many teenage girls walked into OZ and asked for an application. But they must have missed that little fact, Midii thought as she slowly opened the door.

It squeaked, and she immediately sprayed it. Now it was time to go fast. A spy's job is always on the edge.

She was used to it.

One thing she wasn't used to was the eerie sense that someone was watching her. It had happened before and that is when she killed. She was only seven years old. And she was named a born killer after that.

Hugo, someone is here. I can feel it.

*So can I, Miss. To your left, behind the statue.*

Midii turned on her heel and raised her weapon up to eye level. "You were in there, weren't you?" she questioned.

The shadow made no answer. In fact, it didn't move. A splash of moonlight fell upon the statue, and she realized no one was behind it.

She went to turn around, but she was caught. Her arms were behind her, pulling upwards and sending sharp streaks of pain up them. She made no sound, nor any attempt to retaliate.

"You failed," the voice behind her said in monotone. "You consider yourself a good spy? You got caught. And you know something else?"

She waited. Something was familiar about this man's voice, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I know you."

That's something we have in common. Prepare to engage in mental destruction, Hugo.

*Miss?*

No questions. Just prepare.

*I'm sorry.*

Me too.

"And I know what you are about to do." The man placed two fingers to her temple and removed them. "You have a mental log. Spy, and a good one." He waited a moment to steady himself. "Don't do it. I'll kill you before you do it. I swear it!"

Midii's eyes went blank. She dropped to her knees, about to lose her past, memories, and identity.

"Damn it! Don't do it, Midii!"

Her eyes came back into focus and they spotted the one, jaded eye and soft brown hair pushed to one side. She knew him. That was it.

She _knew_ him.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," he snarled, his eyes narrowed in anger. "I knew it was you! Your looks, the way you walked, even how quiet you were. Everything confirmed that I was right. You have no business being here," he said quietly.

"No-name?"

"That's right. You better not activate that or else I'll kill you. Then you won't know 

why. But I will."

"You never talked this much before," she muttered under her breath.

Trowa closed his eyes and raked a hand through his hair. The only way to get answers is to ask questions. "Why are you here?"

"Same question I was going to ask you. I am not at liberty to relay that information. You'll have to stop me from deploying to get it. And even then, chances are that it'll take a lot to get it from me."

"Why are you risking your life?"

"Same reason you are. We have both been spies. It just so happens that I've been in the job field a lot longer than you have." Her waist-long hair gathered around her face as she lowered her head and she didn't bother to push it away. 

"I missed you." The words came out so softly that the silencer could barely hear them.

"You betrayed my family--"

"I'm sorry."

"You lied to me--"

"I'm sorry."

"You ruined the life that I could've had--"  


"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough! You can't erase those memories from me!"

"I may not, but you could."

Confusion mixed with the anger that was crawling through Trowa's mind.

"Feel here." Midii took his hand and buried into his hair, pressing his fingertips against his skull.

A cold piece of metal was there, pulsing with a little patch of heat beneath it. For some reason, Trowa didn't acknowledge how he had gotten it.

"You have the program, too. You just never used it."

He was very intrigued, but still furious. "You were spying on Dekim. Why?"

"I told you, I cannot--"

"Listen to me," he growled, pulling her up by the shoulders, "If you have any sense, you will tell me."

"Why should I? I can kill you."

As soon as the words were spoken, her weapon was clattering to the floor.

"Big deal." Her fist connected with his jaw and her leg came up to block his attack. 

They fought hand-to-hand, rage built up in them that only their pasts could explain.

The fight continued; kicking, punching. Yet everything remained silent. Not even a blind mouse passing by would have noticed the two.

Quarreling ended when Midii finally pinned Trowa to the ground, holding him securely.

"Get off me."

"No. Not until you tell me why you are here. I never thought you'd be in a place like this," she said to herself.

"I can't tell you, either."

"Oh! So you're a spy here, too, huh? Well, that's comforting to know. Who's your employer?" She waited, then said, "I know about Operation Meteor."

Trowa's face remained expressionless.

"You were assigned on it first. And you, therefore, have all the information. I'll make a deal with you, No-name. Do you think you could stand me for one more day? That's all I need and I'll be out of here."

"Hn." Playing Heero's part was natural to Trowa now, and it worked well enough, also. Midii got off him and stood, holding her hand out to help him up.

"As long as you don't kill me first."

"Don't count on it."

~~TBC


	4. Mistakes

**__**

A/n: Konnichi wa, minna! How's life? Wow, it's been a long time since I uploaded. Ah well. Here's the next chapter of 'Living In the Spirit of the Ring'! Enjoy!

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Trowa, Wufei or any other characters except Linnaeus, Hugo, and the plot (which includes the ring).

**__**

Warning: From here on out there is minor Wufei bashing. Not in the good happy sense, either. Wufei will show his truly unlikable chauvinist side now. I'm sorry if you don't like, but my friend is an immense Wufei lover and she had no problem with it. 

3/6

"Hugo, do you have all contacts found on the 'link accounted for?"

"Yes, Miss. As you requested."

Midii gulped down the black liquid in front of her and asked somewhat nervously, "Results?"

"Information will be held until mental connection is breached."

Of course, Hugo. You know me better than I do.

*Miss. Two calls last week to the Gundam creators, known as 'Doctors'. One call to an unauthorized area. It says here 'X18-999', but I have no such name in my logs. Do you know of any such area?*

It is a codename, for sure. Maybe it's a money hole. Continue.

*Yes. Incoming calls erased.*

Really? Smart guy.

Midii tensed in her bunk. An image came into her mind. The edges of her darkened vision became a dark purple, with pink swirls in the middle. A dance of colors swirled through her mind as she pressed the heels of her hands against her closed eyelids.

Suddenly, the pink swirls of color became soft, floating cherry blossoms. They fell around her limited vision and landed on a dark, moonlit lake. Out of the lake came a black box. A very small box. It opened slowly, revealing a golden ring, surrounded by the pink and white flowers that fell from the sky.

The blonde jerked as she saw a shadow out of the corner of her dream. A long braid-like shadow brushed against the box and fell away gently. Speaking in only a whisper, a man's voice said, "Forever."

Waking quickly, Midii realized that she hadn't finished her conversation with Hugo.

Run a scan on the code name 'X18-999', Hugo. I need it tomorrow morning.

****

*Yes, Miss.*

~~***~~

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Midii stopped where she was in the hallway and saluted.

"At ease, officer." He watched as she slightly relaxed, holding her right wrist behind her back. 

"I heard you had a meeting last night about me in Mister Dekim's office. Should I be concerned?" She sounded perfectly honest, no tone of sarcasm hidden beneath her voice.

"I'm sure it was nothing. It was just a check to see if you were…fit for this line of work. You being almost sixteen and all." His neck became quite itchy under Midii's sky blue gaze.

"I'm glad," she said, "because I was hoping it wasn't anything too serious."

"Do you know my name?" he asked, getting off the topic.

Midii studied his face, knowing something was familiar in the gray eyes and prominent cheekbones of the man in front of her. "Maybe…"

He leaned in close to her, placing his lips close to her ear. "You may know me as Linnaeus."

"Really?" she asked, her brows raised half in shock and half in wonder. "Is it really you?"

"In the flesh…well, synthetic, but close enough."

"I'm so happy to see you," she said, resisting the urge to hug him. The pressure put on her of being the only person on the base working for the cause released; tension in her belly flew away like wild butterflies and left her satisfied. She sobered quickly and glared at him. "Is _this_ your 'day job' that you never told us about?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I came to help gather information with you."

"I thought this was my assignment."

"I'm sorry, little Midii," Linnaeus said in a hushed tone. "There are some things that adults can do faster than adolescents." He watched as she glared at him as he put on a fake smile. What he said was to protect her, and it wasn't absolutely true.

"I realize this. But I _can_ get the information, and fast." Midii kept an eye on him, while the other looked up and down the empty corridor. "You know as well as I do that I can get this done. I only need a little time, and at the rate I'm getting all of it, surely I should find it soon, but it will be dangerous. Please, if you are going to help me, do not be seen with me."

"Can do little Midii. Good day to you." 

Linnaeus brushed one hand down her arm. "And get some food while you're at it."

~~***~~

Hugo. Any new results?

*Yes. The 'X18-999' codename has been pinpointed to an area on Earth.*

_Really?_ Midii thought to herself. Her index finger traced a line down the side of her cheek, up to her lower lip and across it. Where is the specific area, Hugo?

There was a slight pause. *Sanc Kingdom, Miss.*

Send all information related to this case to Linnaeus. He will take care of it. _I knew this would be dangerous. They don't want me to get killed, fine. I'll let him take all the wounds. I better get some credit, though, damn it._

~~***~~

Trowa shifted and turned over on the top bunk. Dreams flickered behind closed eyelids; visions that haunted the human soul. Enchanted slideshow of memories played in slow motion.

Sweat beaded above Trowa's upper lip and forehead. The sheets became unbearably hot and sweaty to the easy sleeper.

The vision was of past. First of himself standing in an open field: ocean waves lapping over jagged rocks, salty wind blowing against his face, tall sea-grass scratching his young legs.

The banged boy turned again in the seat-laden sheets. A silent cry formed on his lips, but was suppressed.

A young, beautiful Midii walked to his side, watching the rhythmic motions of the waves. Her long blonde hair moved slightly in the wind, was entangled in invisible fingers. Icy blue eyes opened, closed. They slowly opened as she turned her head to look at the boy beside her.

"Hello," her lips said as the words took flight in the wind.

The boy said nothing. He just continued to watch the waves. After the girl's gaze became distracting, his itchy hands stuffed into the safety of his jean pockets.

The girl gave up, but understood his silence. She walked to the edge of the field, where it suddenly dropped off into a sharp, rocky cliff. She sat, still facing the wind, enjoying the intimacy between her and the waves. Mist gently sprayed against her bare calves, getting her shoes and socks dampened. She sat, waiting.

The boy's emotions were blurred, swirling together until confusion clouded his mind. He decided to join the girl, to be polite. His legs swung over the cliff, and he found a seat next to the girl.

She did not turn to face him, however. Her eyes stayed glued to the calming sea.

Not completely sure of what he was doing, Trowa's hand found Midii's and squeezed gently. Warmth unexpectedly radiated through their hands, making the chill seem more bearable.

The sky suddenly changed from the monotonous gray to a dark purple when she looked into his emerald green eyes. She told him goodbye with her gaze, then was carried away by icy fingers of pure silver.

A single tear fell down the boy's cheek as he looked down to see what was lying where the girl once sat.

One beautiful, untouched cross.

~~***~~

The information was concealed. No one could find it, Midii told herself again as she walked into the cafeteria for breakfast. And as soon as she ate something, she reassured herself, she would feel better than she had in ages.

The line was so short that she walked up and ordered right away, filling her tray with a large bagel with cream cheese, a bowl of oatmeal, and a tall glass of apple juice. She passed through, giving the chef a warm smile, and took a seat.

Out of the corner of her eye, Midii saw Trowa. Her eyes fixed on him, then quickly went back to her food as she saw him look back at her, the intense emerald eyes piercing her soul. He stood, telling something to the Chinese man next to him, and walked to her table.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked politely, his voice barely over a whisper.

"Of course not." Midii kept herself from blushing at his gentleman-like manners. She slid down to make a seat for him on the old-fashioned picnic-style cafeteria table.

"You look rather…thin. Is it the food here?"

"No."

He stared into her blue eyes. He noticed dark circles under them from lack of sleep, and the weary look she gave him, despite her attempt to hide it.

"All right then," he said, getting up. "You just keep out of trouble, hear?"

She gave him a weak smile. "You don't have to worry about that any more."

As he left, she turned back to her desirable breakfast, not noticing dark onyx eyes watching her closely.

~~***~~

"You don't understand. You must have the wrong girl." Midii's eyes narrowed as she was pushed against the wall, her captor's hands pinning back her hands and immobilizing her legs by stepping on her military-issue loafers.

Hugo. Send all records and files of your existence and anything that might be useful into my mental log. Destroy the compact at my call.

*Yes, Miss.*

"No, it seems like _you_ are the one that doesn't understand." His deep, manly voice said with a slight chuckle. He reached under her collar, yanking the tie that laid firm against her pressed shirt and grabbing the small, necklace hand-held that lay between her collarbones.

"This tiny device," he said, tugging at the chain, "is everything that you are using to conspire against OZ with. This is what will lead to its downfall."

"Are you so sure?" Midii asked, tilting her blonde head to the side. "I mean, you make a necklace sound like a bomb."

He pulled on the chain and it broke.

Now.

The small chip went up in smoke; the man's narrow onyx eyes glared at it.

Midii watched as four guards raced up to them, all obviously on this man's side by the look in their eyes. The last thing she remembered was the painful blow of a katana at the base of her neck and the man's evil, contemptuous laugh.

~~***~~

A/n: Ahah! Finally I have uploaded! Wonder who THIS could be… hmm… What is going to happen to Midii? Will Trowa find out? Most importantly…will he _care_? Please review and let me know your comments!

~~Rae chan


	5. The Unexpected Happens

A/n: Konnichi wa minna! Thank you for waiting for this chapter. It's taken a while since my last chapter, so here's the next. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own my characters that came from my imagination. Midii does not count as one of them, since she is a part of Zero.

Chapter IV: The Unexpected Happens

It was like being in a doghouse. Reminding one of a dreary, closed room, the cell dripped water and smelled of sewage. The walls were dewed with a fine silver mist; the sweat of someone who is being tried for murder, yet pleads innocent, that blooms upon the upper lip and brow.

Midii closed her eyes and kept her mind blank as the guards beat on her. After a few days, she began to feel the pains of hunger. When her daily meal slid through a slot under the cell door, she pounced on it like a rabid animal.

Still, after being beaten and starved, she would not tell of her mission to anyone. No one came to visit her, simply because she had no friends. There were moments right before she drifted to sleep, however, when she felt eyes looking on her. Once she saw them, for only a split-second, their violet depths coxed her to sleep.

The only thing left to do was wait. Fortunately, that was one thing she was extremely good at.

~~***~~

"I heard they threw the new girl in the cage last night." Wufei sipped on his tea and looked at Trowa, who was staring at his muffin. "She's been hiding information from OZ."

"That's nice," Trowa said quietly. After a few moments of thinking he added, "If she really did do what you say, then she should be in the dungeon, not the cage, correct?"

Wufei's eyes narrowed. What was it about Trowa's words that affected him the most? Was his friend questioning him? Why?

Trowa remained silent. One emerald green eye stayed fixed on the Chinese man, suspicion rising in his mind.

~~***~~

Hugo, send a message to Duo Maxwell. Include the information we collected on X18-999, also filing my execution date. Tell him I won't be able to make the annual Sweeper Ball.

*Yes, Miss. Is there anyone else to contact?*

Midii sat on the cold, damp floor, thinking. She came across one person in particular: a person who adored her and took are of her emotionally and physically at the snap of her fingers.

She owed her life to him.

Yes. She paused, holding her breath as a rat passed her by, darting beside her bare foot. Send a letter to Quatre Raberba Winner. Tell him…

*How about you tell me what you want written, Miss Midii?*

Sure. "Thank you for everything. When you go to my house, reach inside the stuffed cat's mouth - the one you thought was real - and the key will be there. You can give all the files in my study to Duo Maxwell. Maybe he will someday give them to the head of the department. A long pause settled over the cell as Midii sat and thought. Hugo did not interuppt her.

Soon she started again. "Tell Trowa that I loved him, even if he never returned the feeling. Thank you for watching over him during the wars for me, even when you were ridiculed for it. Please, above all else, help him stay true to himself. You are held in a special place in my heart, Quatre. I love you in my own way, one that will not die with me."

A solitary tear ran down her pale cheek before coughing erupted and echoed off the damp stone walls, combining soon afterwards with heart-wrenched sobs.

~~***~~

A week later, Midii lie in the corner of her cell, her body thin and frail. She was being starved and tortured night and day, and soon she would break down. Her eyes were closed, but soon fluttered open. She was startled awake by the sound of distant chatter, which was almost nil usually in the dungeon.

Her breath caught as she looked up to see a dark figure leaned against the door of her cell.

The voice in her head told her to demand an explanation, but her voice couldn't comply. Something was unusual with this person and why they were in her cell.

A man's comic-laced voice asked her suspicions. "Hey there, kid."

"Linnaeus?" she asked, her voice trembling and soft.

"Stop talking like that or you'll hurt yourself further." After a few beats had passed, the man cleared his throat. Should he have told her he wasn't who she thought he was? Yes, he would.

He walked in front of the small sliver of light coming from the tiny window in the door, slowly making his way towards Midii.

"It's okay," he cooed as she started to shiver and crawl away from him, hitting her back against the cool stone. "My name is Duo Maxwell, ex-sweeper.

"Consider me the answer to your prayers."

~~***~~

Ready for the next chapter? ^.^ Please be kind and review.


	6. Battered and Broken

A/n: Sorry for the wait, folks. I hope you like this chapter!

5/6

Midii closed her eyes again. Duo was here. She heard stories about what a good soldier he was and how well he fought in Deathscythe during the wars between Earth, the colonies, and the added threat, Mariemaya.

Wait. Did he just say 'ex-sweeper'? How could that be possible? He, besides Heero Yuy, was the best sweeper there was! He couldn't quit the team!

Midii's anger subsided slowly. There had to be a good explanation for why he would leave. She would let him keep to his own business and not asked about it. If he brought it up, the she could ask all the questions she wanted. Until then, her lips were sealed. Besides that, she could barely speak already!

"You gotta be quiet," he whispered, kneeling down to her level on the cool stone floor. "We need to get out of here alive, whether you want to or not." He picked her up gently and cradled her in his strong arms. He was very cold to the touch, Midii discovered quickly, as her body was overtaken with chills. She wondered if it was because of bad weather outside the prison gates.

Duo unlocked the cell door (Midii couldn't find out how; she was too weak to try herself) and stepped into a dark corridor. Two guards lay unconscious on the ground, surrounded by a surreal type of energy. Instead of unconsciousness, they were in a deep sleep.

Midii didn't notice.

As the braided man ran down the rest of the hall, another two guards emerged and started to chase after them, but stopped cold.

Midii didn't notice that, either.

Outside, Duo set Midii on the ground. She was drifting to sleep, and right before she let herself curl in the darkness of a deep unconsciousness, she thought she saw Duo's hand wave across her face. And something else. Some thing warm.

Sunlight.

~~~***~~~

Midii awoke with a headache. She lay on a bed, arms and legs stretched out away from her. The air was of a comfortable temperature, sliding over her exposed skin.

Slowly, her eyes opened. Warm, pink walls surrounded her on all sides,, introducing her into a façade of comfort and peace.

Voices drifted from outside the door, coming closer and closer to Midii. She shut her eyes tightly; hopefully that would convince whoever it was that she was in a drugged slumber.

A soft, coxing voice was doing most of the talking. He sounded relaxed or relieved, maybe even a combination of both.

"I'm telling you," he said, voice rising in pitch, "you need to leave her alone! She's my responsibility, and I will not allow you to barge in and waken her after all that she's been through!"

"You and I both know she is not in critical condition any longer."

"All the more reason she needs her sleep!"

The door opened and a tall man with brown hair and Prussian blue eyes walked in. A man with shocking blonde hair followed closely behind, aqua eyes pleading for proper behavior.

"Please, Heero. She should be waking soon. The drugs have had over twelve hours to wear off, and it will be only a matter of time for them to rid her system." His hand rested on Heero's arm. "Give it some time. I know patience isn't your strong suit," he added with a chuckle.

"Quatre," he said in his monotone voice, "she is not asleep."

Midii was an inch from panicking. She had been caught, but only twice. If she was caught again…

Cold metal against her forehead and the quiet but sudden gasp from Quatre made her eyes flash open, her wide eyes gazing down the barrel of Heero's gun.

"Get up," Heero stated flatly, still aiming the gun at her. "You have no excuse."

"No excuse for…"

"Lying in the middle of Quatre's garden, unconscious," Heero finished, his eyes very dark and intense. 

Quatre grabbed the gun with Heero finger still on the trigger and pulled it so it rested on his heart. He knew as well as any that killing someone without just cause was wrong, he proved it.

"Don't even try to threaten anyone in my house with a gun. I don't want killing here." His eyes lingered and locked with Heero's as to say 'again'.

"Quatre…" Midii's voice cracked, ruined from the continuous coughing the night before.

"Shh, shh…Hush now. No need to speak." The blonde man moved closer to her side, taking one of her hands in his. "You should be sleeping." He issued a soft but deadly glare at Heero.

"I can't anymore." She tapped her throat. "Need water."

Quatre picked up a glass on the bed-stand and held it to her lips as she drank. He watched her wince as the cool liquid slid down her scorched throat and turned to Heero.

"Do me a favor," he started, looking at Heero as if to say 'you-have-no-choice-so-don't-think-about-saying-no', "and go to the kitchen to get some water and tomato soup for Midii."

Without a word, the dark-haired ex-pilot left the room, closing the door behind him.

Midii's eyes brimmed with tears as Quatre picked her up in his arms and held her close. He kissed her forehead and laid her back down, making sure she was comfortable enough where she was. He gazed at her and broke into a thousand pieces at once.

He held her again, whispering softly, and tried to keep his ragged sobs that shook his frame under control.

"I thought I'd lost you," he said, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. "When I received your message, I knew you had been captured and were most likely going to be killed. Don't do any more of this, Midii. I don't think I can handle it."

"It's my job," Midii whispered into his hair.

~~***~~


	7. Trouble Awaits

"I have no choice but to make -"

"- The people you love suffer. You shouldn't have been a spy, Midii. You just turned _sixteen_. Why don't you celebrate?"

Quatre is one person you cannot argue with. When he comes up with an idea, he finishes it, and often with style. Always with style, Midii thought to herself as she looked deep into the darkness of her closet.

When she arrived, she was battered and broken. Now she lived with Quatre, her legal guardian since her parent's death (even though when he was still young, it was his parents took care of her). He fed her, clothed her, nursed her back to health and gave her much-needed love. Most of all, he watched over Trowa for her during the wars. That was the greatest thing he did for her, and one day she knew she'd have to repay him for his loyalty and generosity.

Tonight was Midii's sixteenth birthday celebration. Many people were invited, mostly people she knew not of, and they were starting to arrive. They were dressed in their best dresses and suits, lingering around the doorway, waiting patiently for Quatre to open the door at exactly eight pm.

Midii stared down at the beautiful green gown laid out on her bed. Deep emerald greens and delicate black stitching filled her gaze, and reminded her of a certain banged boy with the same shade eyes...

The teen stepped into the dress, pulling up the bodice and zipping up the back. She wondered how Quatre had gotten this dress on such short notice, and how it fit her so perfectly. Smoothing out the folds of her skirt, another thought came to her - how she would fit in if Quatre wasn't there to usher her around.

She moved to the small dresser mirror, being careful to apply just enough make-up and lipstick. Looking beautiful may not have been her primary objective, but after making a quick sweep on her eyelid with a deep green eye shadow and applied dark red lipstick, she couldn't help but look beautiful.

Very beautiful.

~~***~~

Quatre met Midii at the top of his large staircase. He embraced her in a lengthy hug and gave her a quick and polite kiss on the cheek.

"You are very beautiful this evening."

"And you are handsome as ever," she told him quietly.

His eyes met hers. "You wait here. I have something for you."

Quatre went back to the living quarters of the house. Midii leaned against one of the stone pillars at the top of the staircase, watching all the people dancing to beautiful waltzes.

A low voice spoke from behind the blonde girl, reminding her of a memory that seemed more like a dream than reality.

"Hey there, Belle. Where's your Beast?"

"Who are you?" Midii asked quietly. "Where are you hiding?"

"Don't you remember? I'm your guardian angel." Duo stepped out of the shadows and walked around the blonde teen.

"I remember you," she answered carefully, making sure no one would hear their conversation. "You...you saved me from the dungeon," she said slowly, her memory of the event replaying through her mind.

"Yeah. I've been keepin' an eye on you-" He stopped suddenly and stared at the floor. To Midii's horror, Quatre walked right through him, not acknowledging Duo's presence.

When he saw the horror spread across her face, the slack-jawed look, Quatre took one of her hands in his and looked around. "Midii, what's wrong? What is it?" Looking into her eyes, he said, "Tell me."

All the loose threads suddenly connected in her mind now. Duo Maxwell was dead; he was a spirit that helped those in need. He helped her when she needed him most. And now he held the sacred title of 'Guardian Angel'.

It was no wonder why Heero Yuy, the no B.S. pilot of Wing Zero was in a daze all the time. Duo, his well-kept-secret lover, was gone, and all he had left was Quatre to help him emotionally. Quatre must have kept him sane...

She wasn't informed by Hugo that he was-

Hugo?

No answer.

Hugo! Answer me!

Still no answer.

It came to here then, as she looked deep into the blonde man's deep aqua eyes. Hugo had not been with her since her arrival in the mansion, and it was only now that she realized she hadn't needed it since her mission. Heero must have taken it to use for his own reasons. But she wouldn't ask any questions. Not yet.

Stepping away from Quatre, she peered over the edge of the balcony. Her gaze stopped, staring directly at a man wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. His black hair was swept back in a severe ponytail, and he was leaning, pretending to be disinterested, against the wall with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. Their eyes met and held.

Anger rose in Midii. Quatre must have noticed this, because he pulled her arms to her sides and held her against the staircase. His mouth whispered against her ear.

"Who is it?" This was the voice of a true spy, one who had done this kind of work before. It sounded nothing like the protective, big-brother type Quatre she thought she knew. This was the man who had once piloted Sandrock, the man who had killed thousands upon thousands of people.

"Chang, Wufei." She felt Quatre stiffen.

"He is a fellow pilot. What is wrong about him?"

Her eyes narrowed at the man below her, and her hatred for him grew.

"He is the one that imprisoned me."

~~***~~

Wufei looked up at the staircase, where a blonde girl stood, leaning over the edge. There was no doubt, he knew when their eyes locked, that she was the one he was sent to kill.

Taking a long drag off his cigarette, he put it out in his small flask of champagne. Friend of Quatre's or not, he had to do what had to be done. This girl - only sixteen! - was a spy to OZ and he couldn't, under any circumstances, let her get away.

He disposed of his drink on one of the waiter's trays and headed towards the stairs.

He didn't notice the emerald eyes behind him that knew his plan.

~~***~~

Midii's eyes grew large as Wufei marched up the marble staircase, taking two and three steps at a time. In an unusual act to protect herself, she hid behind Quatre, forgetting that she had the equivalent training and abilities as the man coming after her. But her instincts kicked in, and the only man she thought of was Quatre, who had spent his life protecting her and hiding her behind the shadows.

Quatre's discouraged frown stopped Wufei from going past him.

"I'm here for the girl," he said, pointing above the point of Quatre's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you have her. There are some things that I will not allow in my house, as you should know, Chang Wufei. So you will wait until later…"

Midii's eyes did not hide her shock at the hanging statement. Quatre would feed her to those wolves? What was he doing? She wasn't a sacrifice!

"…Until we can find a way to settle this matter." The Arabian's nod was quick, clean, and decisive. Wufei was not going to be able to kill Midii, no matter how much his authority told him to. And if he did put up a fight, well, after him there was always Heero who would protect this girl.

Wufei's eyes gleamed in the darkness. "There is no doubt that I will arrive at a later date, be sure of that." But his body language told differently. As he shuffled from foot to foot, Quatre noted as not normal behavior for Wufei at any time, he knew he was bugged. Someone was listening in, and he had to let Quatre know one way or the other. One thing was for certain: he wasn't going to take Midii, no matter how much he had wanted to.

Trowa was saying the same thing to himself as he watched, coming up the stairs slowly as Wufei walked down, leaving the premises. His eyes landed on the two and he noticed their behaviors; Midii's frightened yet angry eyes, and Quatre's soothing words, with soft hugs he made her feel more at ease.

'So that's how you love a woman…'


End file.
